With all the love he possessed
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Add one lost girl and three very flirty guys. She is looking for someone but everyone keeps bugging her. Sucky summery! ONE SHOT! John Morrison/OC


**So this is what happens when you want to make something with John Morrison and can't stop doing batman thing. I am getting badly obsessed with this man just because have you seen his abs? Well this is a joke one shot.**

I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS NOR BTMAN.

I do own Zay!

* * *

For some reason I thought visiting him would be an easy thing to do, but it took about three different guys hitting on me to finally get what I wanted. Why was this? It just showed me how much I was so happy that I was not fazed by them when they started talking me. He was the only one I would stutter for when I would see him. Only him, and I thank God it was only him. My realization hit me as soon as I walked through those doors. Someone I kind of recognize as 'The Miz' comes walking past me, and noticed that I was lost. He was guy number one.

"Well hello beautiful and you certainly are beautiful?" he smiled a toothy grin that I only have seen in movies. Ya know that very popular boy who flirts with all the girls and has pretty teeth. That was this guy. I even had to hold the vomit that I wanted to spew. And the bad joker impersonation was even worse. I would have rather had Heath Ledger do it, but I think any lady would have rather that

"Looking for someone…and I am lost if you must know." I was trying to sound as hostile as I can. I guess it wasn't enough for him. His eyes scanned my body and his eyes lit up after hearing the word 'lost'. Damn did I want to smack him. He grabbed my hand leading me to somewhere I had no idea and sat me in a place where all the superstars were eating. He saw my face and the grimace, Ether way he was not there. So the ass brought me to an empty locker room. I really did not like where this was going.

"So beautiful, what is your name?"

"Zay" the vomit wanted to come out more now that he was really in my face. "And I know who you are, you are…"

"The best thing in the world? The chick magnet, the Miz!" he interrupted me and of coarse I didn't get what I had to say out. He tried to talk to me for a bit after that little ordeal, but I had to go. He must have been waiting for me and I was in no mood to be hit on by this asshole.

"I am sorry darling, but I have to go…so goodbye." I held a sweet tone in my voice letting myself out from his sight. There was only one problem, I was lost once more. That's when the second guy came along. At least this one was cute. Black, slick back hair, long till it hit his shoulder. It was funny because he looked about my height.

"And...Here… we...go!" He licked his lips as we passed each other. What the fuck? Was today 'Lets quote Batman day?'. Other wise he was just another guy on my trail.

"Hi can I help you?" I crossed my arms. If he wanted to get my attention he did do it. The man laughed as if something was really funny. Did he see me laughing? His smile though was very pretty to look at.

"I'm sorry I was just watching something and you just happened to be by. But hello pretty girl anyway. Can Matt Hardy be of services?" he smiled big, rubbing his hands together. He brushed a few strands of blond and green streaks from my face making every nerve in my body tense up

"Yeah I am looking for someone. The Miz creped me out so I had to get away from him." I muttered. When I looked up Matt's eyes seemed to light up as if I was the amazing Gandhi.

"Well a pretty girl like you shouldn't be around savage men."

"Like you?"

"Like me- wait what?" he was confused but finally caught on. "I'm sorry did I offend you?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. No he didn't offend me, I Just really wanted to meet up with the person I came to see. Miz on the other hand was just an ass that I needed to get away from.

"No, I'm sorry. It's been a weird week and I am just looking for-"

"Hey Matt! Did you hear?" A long, lanky, blond bimbo came walking up to us.

"What?

"Morrison got a new girl." she squealed. Thank you for making my ears bleed Barbie. Matt scoffed a laugh shaking his head. "Really? That was quick. Didn't he break up with Mel about a month ago?"

"I heard it was another diva, and now Mel is going crazy."

"Well as much as this little chat was fun, I am going to go find someone to help me." I raised my voice and walked away.

Again I was alone, and once again I was lost. Never again will I come visit again. This was just way to complicated.

"You look very lost little lady." an eerie voice sent chills down my spine. Chavo Guerrero I recognized him as. Really? another one?

"Good guess. Did you come up with that one all by yourself?" I raised a brow. The little Spanish man wanted to open his mouth, but thats when I heard the voice.

"Zahara. What did I tell you about calling me before you came here." deep, sexy, amazing voice caught my ear. Chavo looked behind my head scoffing as I held in my squeal.

"Well cheers." I smiled real big turning to finally see him. "Well keep your phone on and I won't have to be hit on by everyone you arse."

He peered over his sunglasses and used his eyes to command me. I was so glad to finally find him. God he was so amazing, and I had him to claim for myself. Like a love sick puppy I followed his lead. John Morrison.

"Who was hitting on you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Your partner in crime and Matt Hardy?" I grabbed him into my arms and kissed him softly. "And people have heard about us, but they haven't heard everything huh?"

John laughed to himself and kissed me back, pulling my lower lip as he let go. He didn't want to show his jealousy and now that we were out of the superstars way, he could be himself.

"So how are you Mrs. Morrison?" he laughed into my ear. Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach.

"Well Mr. Morrison I am doing very good, well now at least." I whispered in his face. I smirked slipping on the small gold wedding band that went along with the small engagement ring that made us one. He leaned in to kiss me once more and pulled away looking deep in my eyes.

"I'm John Morrison and I love my wife." he took his glasses off staring at me with intensity. I was really looking at him for who he was. To me he wasn't just this pretty boy. I bit my lip, holding his face in my hands.

"I'm Zay Morrison and I am completely bonkers for my husband." I kissed him.

"At least we agree on one thing." he laughed. I claimed him, and everyone I met that day was just one big blur.


End file.
